


Cultural Differences

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Planet, M/M, Marriage Proposal, hux hates being outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: Hux and Mitaka go on a diplomatic mission to an alien planet. It's hot and sandy and Hux hates it, but Mitaka enjoys being off the ship for once so he tries to make the best of it, for Mitaka’s sake.





	Cultural Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic written for a Tumblr prompt.

As a General of the First Order, Hux’s duties sometimes extended to political matters. While he would have much preferred to carry out his duties aboard his flagship, there were some matters that required a personal touch. He hated going planetside; with it’s unregulated climate, blazing sun, and germ infested locals, but the planet’s leadership had refused to enter into negotiations unless they took place on their own territory. Their own territory being a desert planet of all places. Hux had done everything he could to try and persuade the aliens to meet aboard the Finalizer, but to no avail.

The only good thing about the whole ordeal was the opportunity to take his favourite Lieutenant - and lover - on a trip away from the ship. Unlike Hux himself, Mitaka enjoyed visiting planets around the galaxy, and being able to get real sunlight on his skin, as opposed to the fake UV light used aboard the ship during the day cycle. The sun always added a beautiful healthy glow to Mitaka, but for Hux it just left him burnt and miserable. However, he could suffer this discomfort to make Mitaka happy.

On the shuttle down to the surface, Mitaka helped him change into the clothes he had been sent for the occasion. He had refused to wear them on the Finalizer, and insisted that he could change on the way. Now he was dressed he felt foolish, out of his uniform and dressed up like the locals; but the delegation had insisted on this getup. Mitaka had reminded him that according to local custom it was an honour to be given this clothing, and was a sign of respect on their part, but Hux still hated it. Mitaka had also added that Hux would be much more comfortable in the light fabrics, and the scarf would protect him from the scorching sun of the desert planet.

Once they touched down they were greeted by a large group of humanoid aliens. Of course he already knew what they would look like, but seeing so many of them in the flesh felt very different. They spoke no word of basic, so Hux had to listen politely at their introductions, then wait for the translation from the protocol droid. Carrying out negotiations via a translator was always a pain to Hux; it was something about the disconnect that made people so much harder to read and manipulate.

Much to Hux’s dismay, the delegation didn’t want to get straight into the talks. No, they wanted to show Hux and his officers around their city. Relations between the two groups were tense at best, so Hux had no choice but to be shown around a city that he had no real interest in seeing, and pretend he was entertained.

The first location on the trip was a bustling marketplace, which apparently pre-dated space flight for the species. The age of the market was indeed impressive, but walking through it was a nightmare. The stalls were filled with strange objects, and even stranger smelling food, and the people didn’t care at all about personal space. All of that, combined with the baking sun and continual blowing of dust was making Hux very uncomfortable. He linked arms with Mitaka, in an effort to get away from the glancing touches of strangers, and it was then that he noticed the look on Mitaka’s face. His eyes were alight with wonder, taking in their surroundings, desperate to see everything at once, as if the experience wasn’t already completely overwhelming.

Seeing his boyfriend happy made Hux’s suffering more bearable, and he made a note to try and enjoy himself; for Mitaka’s sake. After a while Hux spotted a stall which wasn’t too crowded, and seemed to be selling beads. He steered Mitaka towards it and they started looking at the beads together; they were lovely, Hux had to admit. Mitaka seemed to be smitten with a brightly coloured beaded necklace, and Hux knew instantly that he had to buy it for him.

“How much?” Hux asked the stall keeper, which was translated for him by the protocol droid.

“The gentleman here says it is 10 credits,” the droid told him. Hux nodded and handed the salesman the money. “But Sir-”

“Be quiet,” Hux snapped at the droid. He was trying to do something nice for his boyfriend, and he wouldn’t have some damn droid ruin the moment.

Mitaka was still examining the stall, so Hux gently squeezed his arm to get his attention, and the other man looked up at him.

“This is for you,” Hux told him, while he held out the necklace.

“It’s lovely, Armitage, thank you,” Mitaka said, smiling even brighter than before. He took the necklace put it around his neck, before pulling Hux into a quick kiss.

Armitage froze. The atmosphere around them had completely changed, and instead of the noises of buying and selling he could hear clapping and cheering. Hux looked around in confusion, and saw that a crowd had formed around them, and they were all looking at them. One of the guides bounded up to them, an alien approximation of a grin plastered on his face, and he shook Hux’s hand while babbling about something. Hux looked blankly at the droid and waited for the translation.

“General, our guide wishes to congratulate you on your engagement, and is honoured that you chose to share this moment with them,” the droid told him. Hux just stared at it, agape. Engagement? He didn’t understand how he could have gotten engaged without knowing it.

“Explain,” Hux demanded. His eyes flicked quickly over to Mitaka, who he was still holding in his arms, and noticed a flush of embarrassment on his face, but also a very small smile.

“If you had let me finish, Sir, I would have explained that the beads you just purchased are traditional marriage beads. Once the partner accepts the beads and puts them on, they show the world their commitment to marry. I’m afraid our hosts would be most offended if you did not respect this tradition.”

If Hux hadn’t been so flushed from the heat already he would definitely be blushing now. He just wanted to do something nice for the man he loved, and he made such a mess of it. He’d put Mitaka in such an awkward situation, and it all could have been avoided if he had just listened to the blasted droid. He loved Mitaka so much, and he had even thought about proposing before, but to have done it by accident? And in front of all these people? This is not want he wanted.

“Are you okay?” Mitaka asked, pulling him out of his reverie. He must have looked upset, based on the worry painted on Mitaka’s face. Hux pulled him closer and kissed him on the forehand.

“I love you so much,” Hux said earnestly; looking into Mitaka’s eyes. “I didn’t want to propose like this, by accident, I wanted it to be perfect.”

“You- wanted to propose?” Mitaka breathed.

“Yes, and now I’ve gone and made a kriffing mess of it. I’ve put you in an awkward position, I’m so sorry. Please don’t think you have to marry me because of this mess up, I-”

Mitaka interrupted Hux’s ramblings with a finger to his lips “Armitage, stop taking for kriff sake. I want to marry you!”

“You do?” Hux asked, stunned. Mitaka laughed; that musical sound that made Hux’s heart flutter. Blimey, Hux thought, I really am in love, aren’t I?

Mitaka got up onto his toes and craned his neck so he could reach his tall boyfriend to give him a kiss. Hux leaned down into the kiss, making it easier, and wrapped his arms tighter around his new fiancé. Once they finished their kiss, Hux rested his forehead against Mitaka’s and sighed happily.

“I love you so much too, in case that wasn’t clear,” Mitaka told him, beaming.


End file.
